Moonlight Stroll
by Garochu
Summary: Sokka's title of "idea-guy" puts him into a difficult position, so he takes a walk to try to clear his mind.


Just thought I'd say that this is the first fan-fic I've ever written.

I also don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but you probably already knew that.

* * *

><p>Howling wind... That's all that Sokka could hear while lying in bed that night. He had tried and failed to get to sleep, his mind too busy to grant him any rest. He had a matter of days, just days, to dream up a master plan to take out Fire Lord Ozai and his army before the entire Earth Kingdom perished.<p>

"Thanks for letting me know that sooner, Zuko." He thought bitterly.

It was the night before. Zuko had decided to announce to the team that his father was going to use Sozin's Comet to destroy the Earth Kingdom. Of course, Sokka being the idea-guy had the burden placed on him to create the plan.

This is what led to his current situation. "Maybe I'll just go for a walk to clear my head." He thought. He rolled out of bed, his girlfriend remaining asleep, as she had been for a while. He pulled on his pants and headed for the door. He walked the path and came to the beach. "Well, I guess it'll be better than nothing." He mused. Heading up the coastline, completely ignoring Zuko's multiple warnings about not straying to far from the house without another person, he took in all the sights he had overlooked the past week. He saw palm trees as tall as the beach house they were staying in, little cottages nestled in between them here and there, and then he happened to glance at the ocean where, on the horizon, he saw the full moon.

"Yue..." He thought. It had been almost 8 months since Yue gave up her mortal form to become the Moon Spirit, but it hurt just as much now as it did then. "I wasn't able to save you then Yue, just like I'm not going to be able to save everyone else now..." "Sokka..." He heard a voice say. "Yue?" He questioned. "Yes Sokka, it's me." Just as he heard the words a semi-transparent Yue appeared before him. "Sokka, you did everything you could at the North Pole. No one could have known that Zhao had such an evil and selfish idea." She said. "That was one of the first things I noticed about you. You have such wit that is incomparable to many others. You crafted the invasion plan almost single handedly. I know you'll be able to figure this one out as well." She said, admiration very evident in her voice.

"How did you know what I was trying to do?" He questioned. "I know what has been troubling you Sokka. This is a very large task and many would be unable to succeed, but I believe you will be able to. You also have someone who can help you along the way." She said as her spirit faded away. "Wait, Yue?!" Sokka said as he saw her disappear.

"Sokka?" He heard a voice behind him. "Who are you talking to?" He turned around to see that the voice belonged to his girlfriend, Suki. "Oh, just an old friend." Sokka said, slight sadness in his voice. "An old friend, huh?" She questioned, with a slight smirk. "So, why are you out here on the beach at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep." He replied. "I just can't stop thinking about Sozin's Comet. I have to come up with the plan and if I don't then it puts all of us and the entire Earth Kingdom in danger." He exclaimed. "I mean, it's not like Zuko's really given me a lot of time to do this in!" He was practically yelling now. "Sokka!" Suki exclaimed. "You shouldn't blame Zuko. He didn't know that Aang had decided to wait. As far as he knew, you could of already had a plan. I also don't understand why you feel the need to do this alone. We are all here for you, and we can all help you." She said while smiling. "Thanks Suki." Sokka said, returning her smile. "I guess I just needed somebody to talk some sense into me."

"You're welcome." She said, giving him a small kiss. "Now, let's head in and get some sleep. None of us are going to be creating any plans on no sleep."

"Yeah, let's go in." He said. He took one last look at the moon while mouthing the words "Thanks Yue."

While he and Suki walked back to the house Yue's form re-appeared on the beach. "You're welcome Sokka, you're welcome." She said with a smile while watching the couple's retreating backs.


End file.
